Dream Tropes Wiki/Producers
The producer is the "commander in chief" of a given project. What does that mean? Well... Quite simply, the producer is/are the person/persons that makes the project "happen". "No producer" equals "no film". They are the financial and creative backbone of a given project — they secure funding (or fund the work themselves), hire key personnel, arrange for distributors, and manage the day-to-day operations of the production (such as writing up shooting schedules, booking off-set filming locations, and keeping the project as a whole within budget and on-schedule). There are many different varieties of "producer", and each has its own responsibility in the film industry. A consulting producer will usually be a specialist in a particular field of study, and will assist the writers with technical accuracy. An executive producer is usually a studio representative, providing the majority of the funding that keeps the project going (and reporting any cost overruns to the studio heads). An assistant producer is exactly that. An associate producer is a title used to cover a variety of duties, such as being liaison when two production companies are involved in a filming. Not to be confused with The Producers, which is a film. What follows is an incomplete list of production houses and individual producers that have had an impact on modern filmmaking: Non-Asian Animation, Visual Effects and Post-Production Studios Minor: * Willem Cartoons - Based in the Netherlands and founded by Willem Zijlstra (hence the name). Often considered to be the European equivalent to Kennedy Cartoons. * The 10th Power Studio - Based in the Republic of Guy, They mostly animate Guyish shows such as Jim & John. Minor Japanese Animation Studios While not as big as the major animation studios in Japan. These animation studios still mostly do their own productions and tend not to rely on outsourcing from bigger studios. * Anitex * Production 91 - Founded by former staff in 1991 (hence the name). Mostly focused on outsourcing for western cartoons but has also done some original productions of it's own. * Raximation - Founded in 1982. Much like Production 91, it's mostly focused on outsourcing for western cartoons but has also done some original productions of it's own. * Yoko Corporation Supporting Japanese Animation Studios Animation studios that tend to do mostly do outsourcing for bigger animation studios in Japan. With only a handful of productions, if that. Major/notable sub-contractors: * Animation Centre ODA * Animation Office Braveland - Formed by former animator Kyōsuke Tabuchi to outsource for Toei. Also known for doing overseas animation for a couple of western cartoons. * Production Staff Cruz - Also has a branch in . Others: * Studio Hendrix Other Asian animation studios Major: * Adnan Company - A studio in Indonesia formed by ex-Palembang Animation Production staff. * JCS Animation - A studio in Singapore owned by J.C. Staff (hence the name) that is used mainly for some additional work on their shows and for overseas animation on western cartoons. Defunct/Dormant Animation Studios Animation studios that are either out of business or out of work. Asian - Non-South Korean or Japanese: * Bazooka Studios - A studio in the United Arab Emirates. Worked on The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets and Cindi and Friends and did uncredited work on Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror and Simsala Grimm according to a former employee. Went defunct in 2006, it's last credit was for * Palembang Animation Production - A studio in Indonesia run by animators Dwi Bagusputra and Adnan. Did backgrounds on some Studio Gallop animes in the 1990's (Akazukin Chacha and Nurse Angel Ririka SOS to name two) and also worked on quite a few American and Canadian shows. Went defunct in 2008 with their last credit being for backgrounds on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Adnan has since formed Adnan Company which mostly consists of ex-PAP staff. * Ghufran Cartoon Studio - Based in Pakistan. It's last known credit was in 2005. * Cartoon Conundrum Productions - Run by Gérard Subercaseaux and based in El Kadsre but with a unit in Taiwan. It's last work was in 2007, the El Kadsreian unit was sold to El TV Kadsre Animation and is now their budget studio Glonisla Animation Ltd. while the Taiwanese branch is defunct. * Teletek Incorporated - A studio in Taiwan also operated by Gérard Subercaseaux. It's last credit was in 2013. * Triple Z Animation - A studio in Singapore owned by Gérard Subercaseaux. Did the openings for Blaster's Universe and Pelswick and some uncredited work for a couple other Nelvana cartoons, plus some uncredited work on PB&J Otter and Disney's Doug. Was sold to J.C. Staff in 2008 and was merged into JCS Animation. * Tibet Soul Production - A studio in China (based in Lhasa to be exact, hence the name). Mostly worked with European and Canadian companies, nearly always uncredited, but also did some work for anime as well (mainly for animes by TMS Entertainment and J.C. Staff). * Animação TXQ - A studio in Macau owned by Tomás Xiang Qi. Mostly worked on Canadian cartoons, usually uncredited, but also animated the original aired version of the King of the Hill episode "Hank's Cowboy Movie" (the episode was redone by Plus One Animation for later airings as it was full of animation errors and "I-can't-believe-this-made-it-to-air" screwups). It closed in 2009, it's last credit was for World of Quest. South Korean: * A-B-C Media - Used by GeneBox Animation and Scopescreen Media in the early 2000's. Hasn't been credited for a show since 2013. * Drip Pan Studio - Worked on some Kantasy shows and also did some uncredited work on 101 Dalmatians: The Animated Series, Ranma ½, Urusei Yatsura, Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, and the 1980's episodes of The Jetsons according to a former animator's resume. * Magic Team - An obscure studio who's only known work are the early episodes of Cindi and Friends and some direct-to-video movies based off fairy tales. Other: * Shooters Media - A studio in Bulgaria owned by Willem Cartoons. Hasn't been credited since 2007. * Meraviglie - A studio in Italy owned by former Disney animator Cecilia Bellisario. Did two episodes of King of the Hill ("Hillennium" and "Rodeo Days"), one episode of Melanie ("Melanie and the Great Journey") among a couple other projects. It closed in 2009 due to the recession and most of it's staff went to work for Rainbow Srl. * Youngvision - A studio in Jetania that produced a variety of mostly experimental cartoons in the 2000s. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki